Marc Cheaban
'Marc Cheaban '''was a main character on the series, [[Max: In the Spotlight|''Max: In the Spotlight]]. Marc was best known for being the new best friend of Max. His most notable appearance was when he spotted Nia on the streets and found Max’s new assistant. Marc appeared on forty-two out of sixty episodes. Summary In Season 1A, Marc is seen a fair bit as he is around to help give Max advice on certain things, for work and for personal life. He helps Max find his dream assistant, he helps track down a troll, tackles a red carpet launch and basically is there to be the best friend of Max. They’re said to have only met each other a month before the show but he seems to be Max’s closest friend. In Season 1B, Marc is shown to be even more caring as he is one of many to help Max though his famous breakup. He is seen to be giving out more good advice as Max is not only faced with relationship struggles but also in his ‘dashing’ career. Marc makes regular appearances via Skyping Max and also supports him by making a speech during the season finale. In Season 1C, Cheaban is shown to be more expressive with his feelings as he bravely announced his speculated sexuality live during an interview and proposes in front of an audience of ten million. Marc admits he is on a journey to ‘discover himself’ as he decides to be more open about his feelings and decides to be more selfless. He eventually marries on the episode, I Do, and he feels that roles have reversed with Max as he is now the one seeking his friends advice. Finally, a party is held for him and Rylan as they embark on a new life in Japan. In Season 1D, Marc is broken after a disastrous divorce with newlywed, Rylan. However, after packing up his belongings and moving away from Japan back to England, Marc is on another quest to discover what he really wants and states ‘he does not want to rush it anything too soon’. With more time on his hands, he tends to be more interested in Max’s life which becomes a bit stressful on both sides; which causes a clash. However, as they resolve their differences, they manage to come up with a new hobby, swimming. With having mental health issues, Marc needs everyone more than ever and becomes closer to pretty much everyone. He joins the gang in Malibu and sets up the season finale’s party for Max; all by himself. Appearance and Personality Marc is a short guy, with short straight hair. He is described as a ’lad’s lad’ and is said to be a very ‘funny and sweet’ chap. He is a big fan of travelling despite hating aeroplanes, cars and trains. His pet peeve is learning and his hobbies are making people are laugh and doing impersonations. Episode Count This list counts the characters’s absences: Season 1A *Beaten Down *Life-Changing Graphy *Storm Max *Diva Forever *Keeping Up with the Australians *Living the Sydney Best Life Season 1B * Big Mistake * Egged Out * Storm Nia * The Big Reveal * Dinner For Two * Party For Four * Home Troubles Season 1C * Mystery Meeter * Tantrums and Tears Season 1D * Jealous Meet Jealous * Ms. Nia ChangeGlass * The Intervention